1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video device by which an image signal is recorded on a recording medium, or the image signal is reproduced from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a usual still video device, an image signal inputted thereto is frequency-modulated and recorded on a magnetic disk, and the band of frequencies of the signal recorded in the magnetic disk is regulated (or made constant). Nevertheless, the band of frequencies of the signal is limited, due to the construction of the disk device, and thus cannot be freely expanded.
Accordingly, in a conventional still video device, when a high quality or wide bandwidth image signal is inputted to the still video device, a limit is imposed on the resolution of the image and thus the quality of the image is limited.
One of the present inventors has proposed, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/913,191, a still video device in which an image signal corresponding to one frame is divided into a plurality of parts and stored in a memory, and the divided parts of the image signal are time-expanded and recorded on a plurality of tracks of a recording medium such as a magnetic disk, so that a high quality image can be obtained without changing the band of frequencies of the signal recorded on the recording medium.
In this still video device, however, if the image signal is not properly time-expanded when the image signal is recorded on the magnetic disk, or if the image signal is not properly time-compressed when the image signal is reproduced from the magnetic disk, a part of the image signal (for example, a pixel at the end of the frame) may be missing from the frame, or the resolution of the image may be reduced, and thus, a high quality image cannot be obtained.